Goodnight Sweetheart
by jayjaybee
Summary: A little bit of fluff, set in 5.3 after Delia moves into Nonnatus but before Mrs Su is diagnosed with typhoid. Not a lot happens, but pyjamas are worn.


It's late when Patsy gets back to Nonnatus. After a quick trip to the clinical room to deposit her equipment she heads into the kitchen, then, with slice of bread and butter in hand, she heads upstairs. As she passes it, the clock in the hallway chimes 10 o'clock.

At the top of the stairs she turns, not towards her own room but to the one that Delia's now been living in for two whole days. She can still hardly believe that after all these months, they're finally under the same roof. There's a glimmer of light under Delia's door, and she can hear her wireless playing softly. Delia's home. She smiles just to think that thought.

She taps lightly on the door, pushing it open as she does so. She stops.

Delia is a vision in lilac, and seems to be in the process of twirling this way and that for the applause and appreciation of Barbara, who is sitting on the end of the bed.

Patsy leans on the door jamb to take it all in.

'Patsy! There you are,' Barbara says, raising her glass of dandelion and burdock in her direction as Delia stops mid spin. 'We were wondering where you were.'

'Long labour, I'm afraid. A boy, Charles Joseph Jones. Likely to be bit of a bawler, if instinct serves me right.'

'You're here now,' Delia says warmly. 'Come in, sit down.'

Patsy hovers on the threshold. She's tempted, but she really needs to change out of her uniform. 'I need to go and have a bath,' she grimaces.

Delia nods, understanding. 'Well, before you go, what do you think?' She performs another twirl. 'I dropped by the London this afternoon to pick it up. I've been trying it on for Barbara. How do I look?'

'You look –' wonderful, is what Patsy would say, if Barbara weren't there.

'I look ridiculous, I know. I know. I'd forgotten how big the sleeves are!' Delia laughs, but Patsy shakes her head.

'Not ridiculous, no,' Patsy says. 'Never that. It's just - you look like your own self again.'

Delia smiles at that.

* * *

By the time she's out of the bath and into her pyjamas it's gone half past ten. She heads down the corridor towards Delia's room. The door's slightly ajar, and light's spilling through the crack, but the wireless has fallen silent and there's no sound of voices.

She pushes open the door. Delia's alone now, sitting on her bed in her pyjamas, reading.

'I was hoping you'd come back.'

Patsy closes the door behind her.

'I can't stay long.'

'I know. A few minutes, though?'

Patsy nods contentedly as Delia shuffles to one side and pats the bed next to her. Patsy moves to sit with her.

'These are new.' Delia runs her fingers up the lapel of Patsy's checked pyjamas. She tugs Patsy closer to her and Patsy, helpless, lets herself be drawn into the embrace.

'I missed you,' Delia murmurs after a few contented minutes. Her hand moves to trace the outline of Patsy's cheek.

'Same.'

Eventually, Patsy breaks eye contact.'I should let you get an early night,' she says, looking down at the counterpane. 'Big day tomorrow.'

'Hmmm,' Delia says.

Patsy lifts her gaze to look at Delia properly. 'Are you alright?'

Delia nods vigorously, but there's an odd look on her face, and she says, 'Just a bit nervous. It's been such a long time. What if I've forgotten – '

'You won't have.' Patsy pulls her close to her, settles her chin on Delia's head while Delia's arms go round her, tightly. 'You won't have. It'll all come back to you. It's just like - '

Patsy stops.

'It's just like what?' Delia asks, after a few beats.

'Nothing.'

'What?' Delia moves her head from where it's been buried in Patsy's neck.

Patsy shakes her head, drops her voice a little shamefacedly, and refuses to meet Delia's eye. 'I was going to say it's just like riding a bike.'

'Patsy! That's hardly tactful!'

'I stopped before I said it,' Patsy protests. 'And it's the sentiment that counts, not the actual words.'

Delia shakes her head, but allows herself to be pulled close again.

'It'll all come flooding back,' Patsy says, rubbing Delia's back in reassuring circles.

They sit, contentedly for a while, sharing the moment.

In the hallway the clock chimes the hour.

Patsy lets out a deep sigh. 'I should let you go to sleep,' she says, reluctantly untangling herself and getting to her feet.

Delia nods, and begins to arrange herself under the bed covers. 'I'll see you in the morning before I go, won't I?'

'Of course.'

'Goodnight, sweetheart.'

'Sleep well.' After one last look towards Delia, Patsy turns out the light, and heads back to her own room.


End file.
